User blog:Love and Krieg/Calling you out on your misconduct
Dec.png Dec2.png Dec3.png Proofs:http://gyazo.com/fc5346f92b1553cb1bf594284c48fdef You know what De Kinny? I’m not going to let this slide. I have waited had this simmering for one week waiting for a formal apology or for you to somehow “magically” fix this. You probably know that I know of this. The mods have been deleting almost everything that was leaked because they know that I found out. You and your companions have managed to convince people that I am pissed because of the “constructive criticism” Let me tell you why that is Bullshit. I can actually accept it like some people but you and your friends decide to snub out the real reason why I am angry. Your phrase about, “Because betraying a head mod for a “kid” whose only a mod on the wikia. You managed to break section 3 on article 3 on the constitution for R2D that the headmod, Jenny and Place agreed on. “Section 3: Moderators may not treat players like they are inferior. ‘ You decided to treat me as an inferior being by calling me a “kid” You do not even have the ability to use rhetoric, you must resort to your pathetic ways of “mentally downgrading” someone by calling them a kid. “Moderators may not judge a situation based on their own emotions, but from what is right. “ Is this really right? To “judge” someone you don’t know and call them a kid, let alone calling out someone for “betraying” someone for “siding” with me in some sort of debate. If you were half intellectual as you're trying to sound you'd understand what being a mod really is. You do call people out as “traitors” just for having an opinion you don’t like. You know who wanted to axe people for having another opinion? The Nazis or any dictatorship in general. Go ahead, try to exile me or spread your littles lies around the mod group wall, it just proves of your immature nature. You are a pathetic excuse of a mod for doing this. You and your assumptions, look at what you started (implying you didn’t read the wall) 4 pages of this and it still isn’t over. It isn’t over until you admit to your fault. You brought this upon yourself for assuming that anyone siding with me is a “betrayer” Thou who are reading this might wonder, “What is krieg doing, won’t he lose his job” I can tell you this, I don’t really give a damn about being a wikia mod. YOU pretty much ruined my reputation within the mod group with your little accusations, not Jenny or the others, but YOU. I see no point in continuing to serve here anymore. With my reputation in shambles and any faith that I have in the mod group shattered. I trusted you people to be a lot better. But who am I to trust a new mod. Place should never had hired any extras. We have reports of other “new” mods abusing -cough- seahawks. I hope you can live down with what you have started because I’m not backing down. I have nothing to lose considering it was already gone before it started. I refuse to back down silently knowing that they are trying to cover up this "incident" If you Dekinny can not take or respond on your own, it just proves that you are all game but no brain. Update So this is he response he managed to "put together" My response I can see so many flaws in your statement. " you accidentally heard about it" More like one of the mods felt it was the right thing to leak out. It's not morally right to talk behind someone's back especially if you are a mod. Being a mod has standards along with integrity which based on your actions, it seems like you have none. It is not my problem that someone leaked it out. " I didn't call you a kid directly, " "Because betraying a head mod for a “KID”" What ever you say, you still can not mask the fact that you were still REFERRING to me. " i said it on the moderator wall which you shouldn't have seen to begin with. " You do not control what gets leaked out, the person who leaks does. WE have every right to see what is posted on the main wall. The leaks are your "groups" problem. "Your last paragraph I didn't understand. I never accused anybody of betrayal to begin with." Don't lie. The gyzo screencap said clear as day. The fact that someone even removed it means that something of importance was there. Your argument is invalid. At this point since he is trying to cover his arse by claiming that the statement in the picture never happened. I will not stop until he gets some sort of removal of his adminship. He is not willing to admit the fact that this did happen, especially when he tries to cover the screen cap or try to think that not being direct means that it did not happen. Funny thing is, the gyzo link stopped working today which means there was a cover up. I had flashed the link to some people online during the chatroom and they have confirmed that, that picture does exist and was covered up to try to hide the fact. You can't hide the truth forever De Kinny. You had your chance to apologize formally. But no, you try to cover up. Ps. Jenny I do not hate you kek. Don't listen to what ever they say. It is all Dekinny. Update Annnnd, he has resorted to contradicting. "I never accused anybody of betrayal to begin with. " Face it DE kinny you lost this one, no amount of your attempts can cover up or repair what you have done. Playing koi and contradicting will get you no where in life. Category:Blog posts